Love Sucks
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a girl whom had experience the dark side about love, break up. From the usual cheery girl, she turned into an unemotional girl. But can that change when the 'Boys' from the Miki High transfer to her school temporarily? Will love bloom? MultiSaku
1. Prologue

**Hey guys.. This is my newest fic. This story is a mixture of real life experience from others and I change it into a Naruto fic. Please review, It'll certainly make me happy. ^^**

* * *

...

_Love Sucks_

_**Prologue**_

_Author: By a not so awesome author, which is me._

_..._

I'm such a fool for trusting you, for loving you, for thinking that we're meant to be with each other. I'm such a pathetic little girl, thinking that you love me and only me. Why did you do that to me? Why did you lie to me? Why did you make me think that we'll last forever? Why? Am I not enough for you? Am I not pretty enough for you? Those times when you said, "I love you" or when you told me that "You're the only one for me." Is that all a lie? To make me fall for you? For your own selfishness? How low could you stood? Why did I even fall for the sweet things you said to me? Is it cause I'm desperate to be in love? Or is it because I think that love is only filled with happiness? But I couldn't help it. When you said that, it felt so sincere.. so heart warming. Love is filled with happiness and joy, filled with adventurous and romance. Teenagers claimed that love is the most wonderful thing that had happen to them. But have you ever heard? Love can kill you. No matter how strong your bonds are, it is bound to be broken.

_" Sakura, I love you.."_

Stupid annoying bastard. How dare he lied to me?! How dare he ditch me?! How dare me play with my heart?! How dare he?! Tch. When did I 'love' you, again? Ah, yes. When I was 12. No wonder I fall for you back then. Back then, you're the most kind, loving, funny and a leader type of boy. You're very responsible and love your friends dearly. When you said, "I love you." it sounded so sincere and I give it a try. I learned to love you more when we parted ways. When you and I are far away. When I was 13, I felt like I'm the luckiest girl alive to have you as my boyfriend. By this time, nothing seems suspicious. But then you said you're transfering to another school. A fresh start, that's what I said to you. I'm happy that you could study in a more comfortable place. I wished you good luck when you transfer there. You said that it'll be a boarding school but I'm fine with it. I told you that I'll send you a message everyday.

_" Take good care, m'kay Shinji?" _

Then it happened. You changed school again. I wonder why. I ask you the reasons and you said that your parents didn't want you to study there. I can"t believe I fall for that stupid lie. At your new school, you became wild, trying out drugs.. Smoking. What are you trying to do? Trying to kill yourself? You do know that it isn't good for your health. Stupid jerk. Day after day, I waited for your message. Day after day, I told myself that you're just joking. Day after day, I told myself that you're just stress about all the works. Then it snap.

_" Sakura-chan, listen to me! Shinji's lying to you! Remember when he said to you that he broke his arm while playing soccer? It's also a lie! He broke his arm because of stealing his seniors money!"_

_"..."_

_" And I heard that he wanted to find another..."_

That does it! I'm sick with all this! I hate all the lies you feed me, all the words you told me. I ask myself. Why did I cry for you? Why did I cry for such a worthless piece shit like you? I give you a chance to feel love. You told me that you love me.. I gave you a fucking chance cause your words held sincerity. I feel like a total idiot for thinking that you'll never change. Stupid me! Why? Cause I'm too busy making you feel loved! Making you the most happiest boy for having me, like me when I have you as my boyfriend. This is stupid.

_" Sakura.. I know that you love me and all but let's break up."_

Those words hurt like hell. How dare he did that to me? After all the sacrifices I had done for him?! After all the time I wasted to send you a message? Is that all worthless for you? Now that you have a new girl, Ai guess you really are serious. But no worries. I'll get my revenge on you. Someday..

* * *

**The prologue is finish. Hope you guys could review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Thanks for da review guys! It really made my day! So here's chapter 1! Please review!**

* * *

...

_Love Sucks_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Author: Me, duh!__  
_

_..._

Her eyes fluttered open as the same dream repeated over and over every night. She stared blankly at the white ceiling as a long sigh escape her lips. Her emerald eyes were filled with memories as she reminisced the good times she had at the past. Then a memory flashed in the back on her mind. _The memory about him and her. _She sighed bitterly as her face was twisted in anger and sorrow_. _She closed her eyes and re-opens them in the next second, pushing all the memories at the back of her mind. She sighed again as she sat up slowly with her long pink hair tangled in all direction. She shifted her eyes lazily at the clock by her nightstand. _5:00 am. _She still have time, but she can't afford to waste any time. Time is precious. She yawned and went towards the bathroom for a quick shower and and did her normal morning routine. As soon as she finished her daily routine, she went towards her wardrobe and fetched her neatly hanged uniform. She placed them on her bed, and walked towards her nightstand, grabbing a beautifully decorated brush. She went towards her bed and sat silently while brushing her hair slowly with her eyes filled with emptiness. _4 years had passed. Since that day._ She closed her eyes slowly and re-open them as soon as memories flooded her mind._ The bad memories.. The nightmares._ She put on her uniform and went towards her full length mirror, examining her own self.

She was a beautiful girl, as others told her. They praised her, saying that she was perfect. Her pink locks framing both of her sides and stopped right below her knees. She had kept it long, as her father wished her to do so before he died, murdered. Not all her friends knew about it, except for _him._ Her bangs were framing her heart-shaped face perfectly as her eyes were a few shades of emerald. Her skin was flawless and pale, with a button like nose and luscious pink lips. People told her that she must be grateful to have those angelic face. But she didn't give a damn care. After all the things that had happened to her, how can she be grateful if she doesn't even have a friend nor family and that her heart is broken? Her eyes shifted towards her body. Her C-cupped breast and long slender legs. Who wouldn't want that? She, of course. She sighed again as she adjusted the ribbons of her uniform. Her uniform consist of a while blouse with gold linings, and a white skirt which ended above her knees. The uniform suited her perfectly as the uniform was designed for her only. She did her hair and braided it, to make her looks complete. After that, she get ready to go to her school.

...

" Oh, I can't wait to see her!" a random girl voiced out to her friend. Her friend nodded her head as her eyes shine brightly.

" I know right! Oh, she's so cool and beautiful!" The friend exclaimed. Soon all the student of the prestigious school of Konoha All Girls Academy gathered at the front gate, waiting for their idol. Then all of them fell to a complete silence as the figure of their idol came in sight. They bowed at her respectively.

" Good morning, Sakura sama." They all greeted.

Sakura walked gracefully towards the school entrance as she sighed again. She shift her emerald eyes and the girls lining up for her. Aren't they the sweetest? She walked t's good in front of them and offered them a rare smile.

" Good morning to you too." She greeted back and her face went back to her unemotional mask. The girls looked up at her with adoration and began to crowd her.

" Sakura-sama. How's your summer?" squeaked a short girl with short brown hair. She was staring at her in adoration as she smiled slightly at the girl. She ruffled the said girl's hair.

" It's interesting. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I need to arranged the student's file in the Council room." With that she slipped away from the crowd and walked towards her ran Council room.

* * *

_There you have it! The boys will come out in the next chappie so please review! =3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews guys.. I really appreciate it. I don't expect to receive 7 reviews.. It really made my day.. So chappie 3 is up. I hope you guys will review or just follow and maybe favorite this story. I'm not a good author so it'll really made me happy. Enjoy, minna!~_

* * *

_"Love Sucks..."_

_" You know nothing! Love is the most beautiful thing that ever existed!"_

_" That's what you think."_

_..._

**Sakura's pov. **

I sighed as I ran a hand through my pink locks. My eyes scanning the silenced room frustratedly. Where did I put those files?! I walked towards my desk and search for the files I'm looking for. That file was important! Being the only one in the student council is so hard! I sighed again as I plopped onto my comfy arm chair. Now where did I put those files. think Sakura, think! After a full 2 minutes, I gave up on reminiscing the location of the file. _Ah! It's no use._ I face palmed myself as I curse my luck. My must this happen to me? How did I lose such important files? Tsunade-sama gave me the files, strangely she was twitching during that time. Usually she would grinned in excitement if we have new students. Something's seems off.. I guess I'll found that out sooner or later. I heard the ringing of the bell and decided to just push this problem off my mind, for now. I needed to get ready classmate homeroom. Before I could leave the room, a voice from the intercom interrupted.

_" Good morning. I need Sakura Haruno in the principle's office. Thank you."_

I sighed as I dragged myself towards the office. It's always like this every single day. Tsunade-sama must have gotten drunk and wanted me to do her paperwork. Useless principal. Even so, Tsunade is like a mother to me. She was my mother's best friend so I knew her. She was there when that _bastard _break up with me. She was also there when I lost my parents. She was truly a nice and caring woman. And because of that, I don't care if I was instructed to do her paperwork every single day. As long as I don't lose her. I don't want to lose her. She's my last hope to live.

When I walked down the hall, the girls bowed at me and I smile slightly. Usually, I'm not the one to smile a lot. I prefer a stoic expression but out these girls are so.. innocent. It reminds me of myself when I was 12, when I was stupid enough to say that love is the happiest thing to ever exist. I clenched and unclenched my fist. My objective of being the president is not because I wanted to be respected. It's because I want to protect them. These girls needed to be protected by a virus called _love._ I just couldn't stand seeing them cry because of a worthless _boy. _Even so, I won't stopped them from loving somebody. I can't stop someone for falling for someone. It's just a nature for humans to fall in love like what I used to do. But, I will helped them when they need comfort if they're suppose love mate break them apart. That's my responsibility. So far, I had helped a lot of students getting over their past love and they seem to adore me for that. I'm glad that they realized that _love sucks._

After a few minutes of walking down the hall, I finally reach a big brown door. I knocked the door softly and entered when I heard a slurred voice saying, 'Come in'. I opened the door and walked elegantly in front of Principle Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama, you call?" I asked blankly. I wanted to get this over soon so I can spent my time reading my favorite book, Dr. Misery. Tsunade smiled at me, obviously drunk, and spoke.

" Ah! *hiccup* Sakura-san! Here!*hiccup*" sShe handed me a think file and I raised my eyebrows.

" You forgot *hiccup* the file I gave *hiccup* to you!" She said and went unconscious a second later. I sweatdropped and let out a relieved sigh since the file is now in my hand. I stared at the file and noticed a small sticky note. Probably Tsunade before she was drunk.

_To Sakura,_

_When you received this file, went straight towards the school entrance. The new students are waiting there and their info are in this file. Refrain from reading it before you met them._

_Love,_

_Tsunade._

I raised my eyebrows at the last sentence but I shrugged it off...

* * *

_I'll stopped there.. sorry for making it soooooooo freaking short..._


End file.
